Joranni Lessa
Joranni Lessa was a Force-sensitive, female Arkanian Offshoot who lived during the days of the Old Republic, over 3000 years before the Battle of Yavin. Background Joranni is from the planet Arkania, homeworld of her species. However, she is not a pureblooded Arkanian herself. Her people, highly regarded for their scientific prowess, once modified some of their fellow Arkanians with human DNA, to make them more suited for menial labor. Jora is a descendant of those original hybrids. Her human DNA reveals itself in stark white skin and eyes with both a pupil and iris, as opposed to the tan skin and solid white eyes of her purer brethren. Though she comes from a proud and noble people Jora spent much of her childhood being looked down on by her pureblooded peers. "Offshoots" have historically been treated as second-class or noncitizens in Arkanian society, and pigeonholed into the lowest, most menial positions as a result. Not content to live her life at the bottom of the social ladder, Jora fled her homeworld in her mid teens. She boarded a transport headed for Republic space, where she hoped to make a better life for herself. Unfortunately, space can be a dangerous place, full of all manner of unpleasantness. The transport Jora was travelling on was attacked by pirates near the planet Thyferra. Personality There's a very sharp distinction between how Jora interacts with those she percieves as either equal to or below her, and those she sees as her superiors. To those above the young Arkanian is always respectful, though not to the point of obsequiousness. She's a survivor at heart, and has always believed that part of that is staying in the good graces of the people with the power to control her fate, at least to a degree. On the contrary, to those Jora sees as her inferiors, or even equals, she can be aloof and inssufferably smug. She's always quick with dry sarcasm, eager to point out what she perceives as flaws. For the most part Jora keeps herself carefully controlled. She stands straight, speaks in an impeccable Imperial accent and almost always seems to be the picture of detached decorum. Get her riled up however and all that changes. When angered Jora is quick to lose the posh vocalization in favor of much rougher and far less Imperial speech patterns. Of course, the same holds true for more than just anger. Any feeling that slips past Jora's studiously maintained social mask is likely to set her on a downward spiral, at least until she can remove herself from the source and take time to re-bury her feelings. In essence, Jora has two separate and very distinct personas. Most of the time she's cold, more than a little harsh and insufferably proud. Beneath that hard, brittle shell of ice however is, in Jora's words, a nervous wreck; a girl who's jumpy at best, pessimistic in the extreme and seriously lacking in the self-esteem department. Fighting Style Jora has taken a liking to the Ataru, Niman and Shien forms. The first she has chosen for its acrobatics, the second for the focus on chaining Force attacks to her lightsaber sequences and the third to add some defense to the mix. She prefers Shien over Soresu because of the focus on deflecting blaster fire back at the shooter, instead of simply away. Even Jora's defenses have offensive applications Force Abilities Jora has yet to learn any of the more advanced techniques, but she has a firm grasp of the basics; telekinetic pushes, pulls and throws, smind tricks, Force choke, etc. While she is still in the process of honing her powers Jora shows the potential to be quite powerful, given the proper training. Force lightning continues to be of particular difficulty to the young Arkanian. Her's has always been much weaker than other Sith with otherwise comparable power. Allies/Affiliations -Darth Azzanathos -Inquisitor Kerske -High Inquisitor Cavlana -Lord Lizia Word Around Town ((Feel free to put any IC comments about Joranni here!)) How do people keep finding our order. I swear, some sort of flier is being thrown around Imperial space, will have to kill whom ever is doing this. - Darth Prudentius. "An Arkanian Off-Shoot. Something new to see. I like new things, since things tend to get dull, seeing the same faces over and over. She reminds me of my heritage as an Echani. Worth keeping aorund, for that." - Azzanathos "Love of my life." - Kerske "Tough girl. Nice enough. Hope she doesn't get killed, too soon." - Kad'drot "She makes my brother happy, but I still keep my distance since my wife hates her.. For no reason." - Kalesath Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Zkasaeva Order Category:Female Category:Arkanian